


Always The Third Wheel

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Josh finds out about Charlie and Duffy's relationship. Series 31.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie looked up confused, interrupted in his attempts to fasten his tie by the knock at his front door. He wasn't expecting anyone - Duffy was already upstairs in the shower getting ready for the evening out they had planned. 

He opened the door and finds Josh stood there. As he steps inside the house, Josh exclaims -

"That's a bit flash for a trip to the pub Charlie!"

Charlie begins to panic, he'd totally forgotten about arranging to go to the pub with Josh tonight, if Duffy were to walk downstairs now she'd be mortified. No-one knew about their relationship yet, they'd not been together long. Plus she was still technically married to that idiot Ryan. 

He quickly grabs his phone, keys and wallet before bundling Josh out the door. When he's sure Josh isn't looking he quickly texts Duffy - 

"Josh dropped by. Gone for a quick drink at the pub. Be back soon. Love you x"

About half an hour later he sees her walk into the pub. She marches over to their table and leaning over she whispers sharply into Charlie's ear - 

"Ashamed of me or something?!"

She orders herself a large glass of wine and joins the men at their table. If Josh was surprised to see her arrive he's practically stunned when she takes off the large coat she was wearing. She was dressed in a knee length black evening dress with a beaded pattern around the scooped neckline, teamed with her high heeled shoes, hair and make up she rather stood out in the scruffy pub surroundings. 

Josh glanced over to see if Charlie had noticed. He most certainly had! He sighed, not really in the mood for yet another night of watching those two dance around each other and the obvious truth about their feelings for each other - obvious to everyone except them it seemed anyway! 

He kicked Charlie in the shin under the table and gave him a look that warned him to stop staring before she noticed and things got even more weird and awkward. Josh then excuses himself to the toilet. 

Before Charlie has a chance to tell Duffy how beautiful she looks, she interrupts him - 

"I thought we had plans! What are you doing here?"

"We do. I forgot about Josh, I must have gotten the dates mixed up. I'm sorry. You look gorgeous."

He leans over and kisses her, his hand resting on her thigh. They're so caught up in the kiss that they both fail to notice the return of their friend til he clears his throat for a second time. 

"Well that explains the suit and the fact you couldn't get me out your house quick enough earlier! It's about bloody time you two!" 

Flustered the pair try to explain but Josh interrupts them, beginning to feel uncomfortable himself - 

"Look I'm gunna leave you to it. I'll catch up with you another time Charlie. Um... Have fun!" 

He then hurries out of the pub. Once outside he smiles to himself - finally after all these years they'd been honest with each other. He was genuinely pleased for them but at the same time it was gunna make nights out with them even more strange now. No-one wants to be the third wheel afterall..!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was sat eating his breakfast a couple of days later when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr Fairhead!"

"Mr Griffiths, to what do I owe this early morning call?"

"Well I was wondering if we were actually going to get around to having this drink we arranged or if you're too busy being all loved up now to bother with your mates!" 

"Funny! As it happens I'm free tomorrow evening actually. Duffy is on the night shift."

"Urgh, I don't want to hear you moping coz you're missing her though!"

"Would I do that?"

"Yes! I want details Fairhead!"

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets Josh!"

"Good job you're not a gentleman then isn't it?"

"Maybe not but she's a lady."

"What's she doing with you then?"

"Josh!"

"You're punching way above your weight there mate."

"Thanks! I happen to think it's coz she's got excellent taste."

"Oh really?! I've heard you say the exact opposite on many an occasion."

"She saved the best til last."

"You can't deny you hated every bloke she ever got involved with."

"Well they were never good enough for her."

"And you are?"

Josh realised his mistake the instant he heard the tone of Charlie's voice shift slightly. 

"I try to be..."

"Look mate, I always told you to do something about it. Now you have. Look where you are. About bloody time too!"

There was a pause in the conversation. Both men were slightly uncomfortable with how deep the conversation had suddenly gotten. Josh was the first to recover his humour. 

"So you going to tell me how it happened or not? I expect to hear the full story tomorrow. The pub at 7pm alright?"

"Yeh that's fine, I'll see you then. Bye Josh."

-x-

Josh places a double whisky down on the table in front of Charlie. 

"Right Fairhead, time to start talking..."

-x-

A few drinks later and Charlie had begun to open up about what had happened between him and Duffy...

"You were going to cook for her?!"

"Well I was planning to open a bottle of wine, hand her a glass and hope she didn't notice the food.."

"You were gunna get her pissed you mean?"

Charlie shrugs and smirks at Josh.

"Classy!"

"Well, she seemed happy enough with the idea."

"So what happened to your grand master plan Romeo?"

"Um... Well... Her son decided to involve himself..."

"Hang on, what? I thought they were all still in New Zealand."

"No Peter came back over with his wife. She was about to have a baby. They came in coz she wasn't feeling well. Long story short - Duffy and Peter had a fight in the ambulance bay and Tanya, Peter's wife, got locked in an ambulance by her crazy mother..."

"Right... And how the hell is this all relevant?"

"I'm getting to that!"

"Oh thank god for that!"

"There were no spare keys so I had to break a window so we could get in."

"You broke an ambulance window?!"

"That's not really the main point of this story Josh..."

Josh rolled his eyes at Charlie and muttered something about nurses having no respect for paramedics and their stuff.

"So anyway we had to get in there to help the baby. She had shoulder dystocia and then wasn't breathing."

Josh felt the pang of shared pain. It didn't matter how many years you did the job - it was always devestating when loved ones were involved. No amount of training or experience was ever enough to allow you to totally shut off your feelings. He placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. 

"Its lucky you guys were there. Was she ok?" 

"Yeh we were able to get her breathing and up to NICU. They say that despite everything that she should be fine."

"That's great news mate. Hang on, you mentioned an argument?"

"That's right, when I first came outside Peter was having a go at his mum. I was going to go over and tell him to show her a bit more respect but then I overheard something I think I wasn't supposed to."

"Oh?" 

"Peter said that the only reason that Duffy was back in England was because of me. That's when she turned round, saw me stood there and ran off without a word. What was I supposed to do? Peter was clearly spoiling for an argument though because he then started on me too." 

"Really?"

"He starts warning me to stay away from his mum! I'm not sure exactly what he thought was going on but he was not happy. I never wanted to come between her and the boys - they mean the world to her."

Josh sighed. That was so typical of Charlie - always putting others first, especially her. 

"I tried to speak to her about it but that didn't really go very well and then everything kicked off with the baby. So I didn't get another chance to speak to her properly til after our shifts had finished. I went to see her upstairs, I wanted her to know I'd always be there for her as a mate. No matter what. I didn't get very far before we were interrupted and then she ran off again." 

"It must have been quite a day for her."

"I wasn't sure whether to go after her or give her some space to calm down first. Before I could decide Peter came over to speak to me. He had her handbag with him and was taking something out of it. It was a photo of me and her, Josh! From years ago. Peter said that while they were in New Zealand whenever she was upset or tired she'd go off and look at that photo!"

Josh was utterly gobsmacked and didn't really know what to say. All this time and Charlie had had no idea! 

"I had to speak to her about it. It took me a while to find her but then I spotted her in one of the stock cupboards. She was trying to act like she hadn't been crying but it was written all over her face. I knew we had to have it out, I couldn't just pretend anymore. So I shut the door - I wasn't risking being interrupted - not this time! She was very shocked when I showed her the photo. We talked about when it was taken - how I'd wanted to kiss her that day..." 

He looked down at his hands shyly and gulped at the remainder of his drink. Josh sat silently, waiting for him to continue. 

"We talked about our earlier conversation - when I'd told her that she should sort things out with Ryan. I found myself staring into her eyes. We both knew what was gunna happen next. Though she tried to ruin the mood by complaining that her hair had vomit in it..!"

Josh laughed at that. Typical Duffy! 

"And then..?" 

"And then I kissed her."

With that statement, Charlie sat back in his chair and folded his arms. 

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on, what happened after that?"

"She went upstairs to see her family and get her bag."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you do?"

"I went home."

"Are you kidding me? Seriously?!"

"It had been a long day, I was knackered."

"You're telling me after all that, you and she didn't..?"

"Well... Um..." Charlie started to blush furiously. 

"Charlie Fairhead you..."

"Josh, it was a very distressing day for her, she could have lost her granddaughter."

"Avoiding the question isn't very convincing Charlie!"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about Josh. Fancy another double? I'm buying." 

Charlie starts to get up and head toward the bar. 

"Charlie! Come on, you gotta give me something! Did you do the walk of shame or not? It's a simple question."

"You can't do the walk of shame from your own house Josh."

"You mean she did the walk of shame?! And you said you were a gentleman!"

Charlie simply glared at him - "Josh!"

"Oh come on Charlie, I've been waiting for years for you two to get to this point!"

"Alright, alright! We did, ok? Happy now?!"

"Finally! It's about time!"

"Well it wasn't exactly the first time..."

"Hang on, what?! When? How?"

"Josh you're a paramedic, surely I don't have to explain how..?"

"Charles Fairhead you dark horse!"

"Look it was years ago. It just sort of happened. We were both going through a tough time. But we quickly realised that a lot of people would get hurt if it continued so we called it quits."

"I still can't believe you never told me!" 

"We agreed to never talk about it to anyone else. So I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut around Duffy."

"Of course. Well, wow! So, erm, what happens now? You two planning to make this a permanent thing?"

"We both want to but there's things that need to be sorted out first. Hence us keeping things quiet - well that was the plan anyway..."

"You mean Ryan?"

"Well yes, they separated before she came back to England. She's sent the papers so it's just a case of waiting for him to sign them."

"And then what's the plan?" 

"Well I have an idea about that."

"You're not planning to do what I think you're planning to do are you?"

"We've waited long enough."

"True but are you sure that's what she wants?"

"I have to ask her Josh."

"I know you do, just tread carefully mate."

"When the time's right I'll know."

"I'll drink to that!"

"Cheers. Oh Josh, whilst we're on the subject, will you..?"

"Will I what? I'm not going to end up in trouble again, am I?"

"Not unless you've got any bad ideas for the stag do?"

"Well now you come to mention it..."

"She'll kill you Josh!"

"Yeh but she'll kill you first."

"Just don't go dropping any hints around Duffy."

"Your secret's safe with me, all of them."

"Good."

*The intro to the song "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate can suddenly be heard very close by*

"Charlie, is that... Um... Your phone ringing?"

Charlie looks down and realising it is he quickly grabs the phone, stabbing his finger at the answer button. While doing so he sees the name "Duffy" flashing on the screen. Flustered he finally manages to stop the music and answer the call. He chances a look at Josh only to see the other man in a state of near hysteria. 

Josh's laughter is soon joined in Charlie's ear by Duffy's from the other end of the phone line. He can feel his cheeks burning as he attempts to compose himself enough to speak. 

"Hi. Are you quite done laughing at me? I'm guessing you're the one behind that little trick? Yes, you! I'll get you back for it don't you worry! You'll regret doing that..." 

Despite trying hard Josh can't make out what Duffy is saying on the other end of the call. He suddenly sees Charlie's face go even redder and his friend clears his throat awkwardly... Maybe it was for the best that he couldn't hear..! 

"Duffy, please! You're supposed to be working... Ok, breakfast sounds like a lovely idea. No I won't be too hungover! Yes, ok..."

Charlie looks awkwardly over at Josh again. Josh pretends like he's not been listening the whole time.

"...I love you too darling. Ok, you take care and I'll see you after your shift. Bye!" 

The bell rang for last orders as Josh got up from his chair. 

"One more for the road, Charlie?"

"Sure, why not?" He replied with a smile.


End file.
